<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血夜火车杀人事件（6） by Liyizhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799035">血夜火车杀人事件（6）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan'>Liyizhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血夜火车杀人事件（6）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>血夜火车杀人事件（6）<br/>Crossover</p><p>6.（除了曼谷大环境，地名皆neta）<br/>黄利辉在火车站里做的是调度，经常要早早到场，组织装车，编组列车，偶尔还要开车，颇为烦琐，好在黄利辉不怕吃苦，做熟了也都适应了。那时日子过得很快乐，暴雨来临的时候他不用晚上出工，便偷偷去摸去唐仁的住所。有的时候他会看见一个胖胖的男人，唐仁喊他叫泰哥，在门口大嗓门地喊唐仁，几个人在门口唠嗑好久，楼灯亮大半个晚上，也有的时候楼灯早早关上，黄利辉从楼下向上望的时候，刚好能对上唐仁亮晶晶的双眼。</p><p>最后一次从唐仁身边离开的那一天，黄利辉没怎么睡，倒是唐仁睡得很迷糊，手扒着那把刀不松手。黄利辉笑了笑，小心地把唐仁搭住刀的手轻轻放下。他今天代替别人做一个凌晨三点的班，得早些出门。</p><p> </p><p>穿过月台，黄利辉小跑着跳上了火车，钥匙一转，打开了车门，他轻车熟路地按了几个按钮，车载无线电调度电台上几个图标闪了闪，再过三刻钟，这趟列车将驶向下一站，并在那里报废和回收。</p><p>他几乎是有些珍惜地做着这辆火车最后一趟的日常清扫。打扫完毕时黄利辉见时间还有余，便决定趴在车头睡一会回笼觉。</p><p>后来他被乌鸦的尖叫声吵醒，刚醒来还有些头昏，凌晨两点多的天空还是暗沉沉的，让人有些眼晕。他定了定神，掣着拉杆，忙不迭地输入信号，手指在工作台上来回穿梭。黄利辉神情专注，全然未发觉腰间的异常。等到火车上路平稳了他松了一口气，手无意识的一摸，才知道刀没了，腰上空了。</p><p>那把刀本身是不值钱的，只是刀是他从家乡随身带过来的唯一的寄托，找不见总归是忧心的。</p><p>过了一会他开起了小差，左手把着拉杆，右手在四周摸索，越摸索不上，黄利辉越急切，越急切，他呼吸越喘，身体越发颤抖，火车因为不平稳的驾驶也微微加速了起来。他倒不急火车，自己手熟，稍稍稳住便不会出什么叉子。</p><p>下一站的火车铁路工眼瞧着这一路的火车走的太快，估摸着停不到指定位置，便从月台上跳了下来做手动引导。他也是觉得这些事稀松平常，又自恃手熟，以为小心点便没事，晃悠晃悠就跳过去了。</p><p>天色昏暗，火车正面驶来还未露出端倪，但随着火车越来越近，这位铁路工很快惊叫出来。</p><p> </p><p>不行，一口气要上不来了，黄利辉晕晕乎乎又急火攻心之间松了手，摸出口袋中的舒喘灵，用力地喷了一大口。他头有点疼。火车制动在咔擦咔擦地转，风扇也在呼噜呼噜地响。</p><p>车子不紧不慢地停了下来，黄利辉摸索了大半天也依然找不到他的刀，往日接应他的那个铁路工也不在。他想工作要紧，便跳下车，喊着铁路工的名字。</p><p>没有人答应。</p><p>黄利辉下意识一回头。</p><p>火车只剩下了一节连着制动的车头，破旧的车厢不知道什么时候脱落了，车钩一整个断掉，截口在空中晃着，十分扎眼。一道暗红色轧在火车的底部，蓝色的，铁路工人的制服被血浸透，皮肉卷进钢枕，生生卡在了导轮和气缸之间。黑黢黢的沥青顿时染了一层妖冶的罂粟血红。</p><p>黄利辉眼前一黑。</p><p> </p><p>摊开卷宗，秦风开始按三点圆圈测量的方式一一计算犯罪嫌疑人的行动区域重合区，林默梳理不同的证据和检查类似案件的频率和位置关联，空气中一个接一个的名词被他俩抛来抛去，唐仁听不懂那些杂七杂八的东西，又不想被他俩忽视，索性也横插一脚，自告奋勇地帮忙在地图上写写画画。</p><p>然后被秦风一个提溜踢开了。</p><p>啥也做不成的唐仁偷偷在秦风背后比了个中指，他一屁股躺进床，抬起头，刚刚傍晚，绿豆沙黄的月亮正缓缓地升起，圆圆的月盘被窗口的枝叶割得支离破碎，显得越发透明，单薄。</p><p>唐仁忽然想起了什么，他朝秦风和林默那边瞅了一眼，确保他俩正专心计算，然后偷偷从书桌的柜子里挖了挖，是那颗透明的水晶镇纸。</p><p>他一直没有细看上面的字。开了台灯仔细观摩，是《楞严经》。镇纸磨砂的手感搭在手心十分厚实，竟还有些笃定的感觉。</p><p>初于闻中，入流亡所。所入既寂，动静二相，了然不生。如是渐增，闻所闻尽。尽闻不住，觉所觉空。空觉报圆，空所空灭，生灭既寂，寂灭现前。</p><p>是经常被刻了下来，送给家人的经文，寓意着守护。大骗子小混混老流氓的唐仁当然非常清楚。他气得想骂街，想打人，想猛喝花酒，还有一点点想哭。</p><p>他想了想，还是站起来，看着秦风和林默风风火火地运算。虽然帮不上什么忙，但他很努力在想。</p><p>无论怎么说，他还是想再见到他一次。</p><p> </p><p>“同类型的案件，在曼谷发生了好几起。虽然有些看起来手法相似，但不同的案件，下刀的手法，角度，用刀的方式，用什么类型的刀，或者其他的因素，对比下来并不是完全相似的。”林默在木桌上把刀口的照片摆成一排，血腥得有些惨不忍睹。</p><p>秦风给他一个认可的眼神：“不，不同的犯罪地点的犯罪焦点不，不符合连环作案的规律。不过这样，闫，闫先生那个案子找凶手也变得困难了一点。”</p><p>这两句忽然搞得唐仁福至心灵，他比了那把修罗腰刀的长度问林默：“这么长的刀，就那种系腰上的，也系能干那种事吗？”</p><p>“腰刀？”林默挠挠头，“也不是不行，但到摘取器官的精度，除非他刀工了得。”</p><p>秦风指了指其中一张照片：“你说的，那，那是化南峰火车站的一件吧，那，那宗案件，有找到一把证物刀，长度和你说的刀很，很像。”</p><p>“当时说是指纹和血迹都擦掉了才可疑的啦。”唐仁几近要跳起来猛亲一口秦风，后者赶紧用手肘挡住他，“我就说呢，这种刀怎么看也不像能做那种事的嘛，修罗护体，不经血光的，十有八九搞陷害放迷魂弹，就系骗骗警察玩玩啦。”</p><p>林默看着觉得唐仁莫名其妙，秦风脑子咕噜一转抓住唐仁的衣服：“这，这刀你见过？你，你……”</p><p>“你什么你啦！”唐仁拍开秦风的手。</p><p>“你要是见过，为，为什么不说？每一个线，线索都很重要。你，就是知道有什么嫌……”</p><p>唐仁赶紧打断秦风：“说了也没用啦，又不系一件事，说了就能破闫先生的案子嘛？再说了这种差不多的刀，地摊上给你买一百把都行啦。”</p><p>“你，你真的是……”秦风被唐仁给蠢到了。</p><p>两人推搡之际，林默抬手打断他们：“要说化南峰这边，还有一些奇怪的地方。”</p><p>他用笔补了几个标志：“这辆车，本来是开往下一站进行最后的回收的。被害者所在车厢的车头一直开到了下一站，结果车头又在下一站轧死了一个铁路工。这几张现场的照片显示，车钩很早就被砍断，不排除有预谋的行为。警方这边的记录是推测犯罪嫌疑人乘着车头逃逸。”</p><p>秦风搭茬：“或许，这里发生了两起案件。否则额外破坏车钩未免也太浪费时间精力了。”</p><p>“我倾向于剖尸部分案件有连带关系。”林默摸摸下巴，“闫先生给的案件里的受害人和化南峰火车里受害人的剖尸的手法相似，死亡时间都离发现犯罪现场的时间很相近，摘取的器官也相同。”</p><p>他刻意隐去“摘取心脏”的说法：“而且闫先生的案子，受害人也是七八岁的孩童，被绑在了集装箱的顶上。”</p><p>这些话唐仁听了都颤了颤：“那当天究竟是谁在开火车？就算他没有杀人，这个时间差，他也是可能碰见那个变态杀人犯的啦？”</p><p>林默翻了翻档案：“查了，那个时段的调度是临时代班的，本来负责这个时段的人当天生病请假不在。”</p><p>“临时代班的人，后来也找不到了。就因为这个，警方把这个人标记成了通缉犯。”</p><p>“那个代班的人，叫什么名字？”</p><p>林默再翻了一页档案：“是个黑户，没有证件，但周围人都会喊他细伟，黄细伟。”</p><p>“倒，倒也不一定。”秦风拿起手机调出泰文的比照读音，念了一念，“zee-oui，在泰国口音里谐音太多了，细，利，季，伟，辉，汇，这些模糊音都要考虑。”</p><p>唐仁悄悄地抓紧了衣角。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>